


6,961 Miles

by radicalspace



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, New York City, Secret Crush, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Wonhui - Freeform, it's so hard to tag someone pls send help but it's just basically wonhui smut(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicalspace/pseuds/radicalspace
Summary: Junhui is aware that the root of all his problems started from when he developed an overly ridiculous somewhat of a crush on Jeon Wonwoo. It has always been there – maybe even when they were still trainees, he wasn’t sure but he always found Wonwoo an attractive man (most of the time platonic, but.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm part of the first [wonhui collaboration](https://dnjswnsgkqwkr.wixsite.com/check-in-wonhui). Don't forget to check it out!

 

Junhui is aware that the root of all his problems started from when he developed an overly ridiculous _somewhat_ of a crush on Jeon Wonwoo. It has always been there – maybe even when they were still trainees, he wasn’t sure but he always found Wonwoo an attractive man (most of the time platonic, but.) However, over the course of two years, it has been dormant because they have all been so caught up on just working through everything to make their dreams become reality. It was just during the recent past few weeks that Junhui has found himself constantly watching Wonwoo. He watches him when he’s practicing, or even when he’s just tucked in a corner with a book in hand – basically, any chance he can get. It made him feel weird, _immensely._

It became a lot frustrating for Junhui when found himself imagining Wonwoo while he’s trying to get off one night. Just like any healthy twenty-two year old would, he thought to himself – minus the thought of Wonwoo, maybe. He didn’t intend for it to happen, but after days of quietly (maybe, creepily) watching Wonwoo practicing hard for their upcoming New York KCON performance – he just kind of, you know, popped into Junhui’s mind and he hadn’t unloaded that hard before. He felt somewhat awful, but not that awful.

It turned into a recurring thing then, but Junhui realized that the more he does it the more graphic Wonwoo becomes in his mind. So, the days before they flew to New York, he swore to himself that he would stop. He would stop imagining the overwhelmingly handsome – who has an incredibly toned yet slim body – member. He needed to because if they’re flying to New York soon, it would mean that all thirteen of them are going to be confined within the walls of their hotel room, the rented studio for practice, and the venue. It would be extra harder to stay away from Wonwoo, who he decided to refrain from touching since he popped into his mind _that_ night.

The odds were against him, though.

He hadn’t realized it until he was at the airport that his seat was in between Wonwoo and Dokyeom. He had to sit next to Wonwoo for 14 hours. If you had a pact to yourself like Junhui did, the whole situation would also not be ideal – sitting next to the person you wanted, but also not really wanted because of the whole thing about it’s going to be weird if you start a relationship with your friend, let alone your bandmate, is agonizing.

“Hyung, let’s watch this movie together,” Dokyeom suggested thirty minutes into the flight.

They did just that – it helped the whole not going to pay much attention to Wonwoo thing. But around the time Junhui and Dokyeom are watching their second film, Junhui felt someone leaning against his shoulder. He looked at Wonwoo, and he found him asleep with his lips slightly parted. Junhui tutted affectionately before covering the other’s lips with the face mask he had pushed down to his chin earlier.

。･:*:･✿･:*:･。

“Alright, let’s take a short break,” Hoshi says, pushing back his sweat-drenched hair with his right hand while his left hand grabs the bottle Junhui gives him. Nobody says anything, and just drops on the polished floor – all panting and sweating because they’ve been practicing for three hours already.

It hasn’t been half a day since they landed from Incheon International Airport to John F. Kennedy Airport in New York City – safely travelling 6,961 miles from home. After the room assignments were finalized, the leaders called everyone to get all 13 of them to the rented studio so they could push through last couple hours of practice before the actual rehearsal for KCON later in the evening. However, practicing after a 14 hour flight wasn’t the easiest experience – some of them, particularly Wonwoo and Jihoon, are jetlagged, so they lie down any chance they can get.

Junhui leans against the wall, closing his eyes. He cringes a little when his drenched back touched it because it was cold, but he gets used to it quickly – too tired to really care at that point. Someone sits beside him, and he takes a quick peak. It’s Wonwoo. He lies down, and uses Junhui’s thigh as his pillow. It makes Junhui take a sharp inhale when he felt Wonwoo’s head rest on his slightly aching thigh. He closes his eyes again, not wanting to watch it anymore. Wonwoo just loves to torture him, doesn’t he? Junhui thinks as Wonwoo gets comfortable – inches away from his untouched dick (it’s been about more than two weeks, he should get an award for not getting turned on at that point.)

“Hey,” Wonwoo says, adjusting his head on Junhui’s lap one more time. “Can I sleep for a bit?”

Junhui opens his eyes again, and looks at Wonwoo. He has his forearm covering his eyes. “Are you really going to be able to sleep?” he asks, because he can already hear the ghost of Hoshi’s voice telling them to stand up and get back to work.

Wonwoo just hums in reply, not bothering to use words in answering Junhui at all.

 

“How are you not jetlagged?” Wonwoo speaks suddenly, his eyes still blocked from view. “I’m the one who slept the most while we were on the plane.”

Junhui shrugs. He honestly doesn’t know, but he’s glad that he isn’t. “I feel tired though,” he confesses before leaning his head back against the wall again then closes his eyes.

“Tell me, Junnie, is there anything I should do to make my first trip to New York memorable?” Wonwoo mumbles, voice low and quiet – he sounds very tired.

It makes Junhui think of the first time they went to New York. There’s nothing in particular seems to stand out. Although, knowing that they performed in New York made the whole trip memorable enough for Jun, if he’s really being honest – and maybe going to Times Square. It’s not every day you get to fly to a foreign country and perform in front of thousands of people, and a lot of them knows the lyrics to their songs. _Those_ made his first time in New York memorable. But he didn’t actually do something to _make_ it memorable, if that makes any sense.

“I don’t know, do you have anything in mind?” he decides to ask instead of offering any particular options Wonwoo can choose from.

Wonwoo shrugs. “That’s why I was asking you.”

Junhui laughs and pats Wonwoo’s head. “Why are you asking all of the sudden? Isn’t being here memorable enough?” he asks, while threading his long fingers through Wonwoo’s hair. It’s a bit crunchy and dry because it was recently bleached to make his hair lighter for the KCON, but also damp from all the sweat during practice.

“It just seems to make sense. It’s your first time in a foreign country, so you should do something iconic that kind of thing,” Wonwoo explains, his hands animatedly moving to emphasize his words.

“You’re an idiot, Jeon Wonwoo,” Junhui states. He massages Wonwoo’s scalp, and it makes him let out a small moan.

The sound triggers something in Junhui – particularly something in his pants. He lets out an awkward laugh, and excuses himself. He tells Wonwoo he’ll get them some water, and leaves him there lying on the floor. Junhui tries his hardest to inconspicuously adjust himself so it won’t be too obvious that he just got turned on because of Wonwoo not two minutes ago. He thought that having a casual conversation with Wonwoo like that would help him get over the sexual – sinful – desires he has for his friend. It’s really getting confusing.

。･:*:･✿･:*:･。

It was a few hours after their performance, and it was as amazing as last year. Brilliant that somehow there’s a lot more people using their light stick in the crowd this year, but equally an amazing experience. Junhui can still feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins while he lies down on Jeonghan’s – or Joshua’s, he doesn’t really know – bed and takes a nip of the snacks his hyungs bought before they started their series marathon (Joshua suggested that they should take advantage of the Netflix privileges they have while they can, so they end up watching Stranger Things.) Junhui has binged watched it with Joshua last year, so he’s not really paying much attention on what’s happening on the screen. Besides, he’s hungry. He just wants to eat, and that’s the only thing that matters to him right now.

Junhui gets a call from Woozi around 10 in the evening. He figures that Woozi is still out on the stroll he took with Hoshi and Seungcheol because he can still hear a lot of people talking in the background.

“We bought the kids some food, but Hoshi says that you must be craving something else,” he hears Woozi say from the other end. “Let’s get something to eat together.”

“Yes!” Junhui cheers. Woozi shushes him, but he’s really touched that they thought of him. “Where are we going to meet?”

“Just wait for us in my hotel room,” Woozi says. “Wonwoo’s there, he’d let you in.” Then he ends the call, leaving Junhui’s protest hanging in the air.

The members – Jeonghan, Joshua, Dokyeom, Mingyu, Minghao, Vernon, Seungkwan, and Dino – are very much engrossed with what they’re watching that they didn’t bother replying to him when he says goodbye to them. He waves it off and walks the length of the hallway to get to Woozi and Wonwoo’s hotel room.

Junhui pauses at the door, unsure if it’s the best decision to be alone in a hotel room with Wonwoo when he keeps having these weird – sexual – desires. He considers waiting for Hoshi and Woozi out in the hallway, but he realizes that it would be even more ridiculous. So, he knocks on the door but there was no answer. He tries again, but there still wasn’t an answer. Wonwoo must be asleep, he thinks. He tries to turn the doorknob, it was unlocked. He walks into the room expecting Wonwoo to be on bed sleeping but he wasn’t around. At first Junhui figures that Wonwoo must be off somewhere else, but then he hears the sound of the running water coming from the bathroom and Wonwoo singing lightly behind the closed door. It makes him laugh because he can imagine Wonwoo with his eyes closed, singing passionately while he showers – he pretends that he didn’t think of what Wonwoo looks like while he’s showering, naked.

Junhui plops on one of the beds and starts fiddling with his phone – mostly, because he wants to get the image out of his head – and hums along to the song that Wonwoo is singing. It stops though. Wonwoo becomes quiet for some time, and it makes Junhui stop using his phone, too – suddenly becoming concerned on what’s happening to him. He looks at the direction of the bathroom door with his eyebrows furrowed. He can still hear the sound of the water running, but the one showering is quiet.

It comes out and surprises Junhui to his core – Wonwoo’s moaning in the shower. Oh. _Oh!_ He stays still for a minute, completely caught off guard and unknowing on what his next move should be. He hears Wonwoo moan a few more times – a few too many, to be honest. He realizes that he should get out. He really needs to get out, so he runs. He runs out of the hotel room in a haze, with his heart hammering hard against his chest.

_Well, shit._

 

Hoshi and Woozi finds Junhui out in the hallway a few minutes later, uncomfortably standing – trying to adjust his pants that have grown tight. He is still shaken up by what he heard not ten minutes ago, his heart rate still unstable, but that’s the least of his concerns. He’s more concerned about the fact that he’s still hard in his pants and any attempt to get it back to normal was futile. He can still vividly hear Wonwoo’s moans in his head, and he doesn’t think it would stop haunting him for a while.

“Hey, are you okay?” Hoshi asks, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Why are you out here?”

Junhui nods firmly. “Let’s just go, I’m hungry.”

Woozi gives him a weird look, but also nods. “We just need to drop these off for the other kids,” he lifts the bags that’s filled with snacks and drinks, “Coups-hyung already brought their dinner.”

。･:*:･✿･:*:･。

Everyone gathers in Seungcheol and Dokyeom’s room after they all have had dinner and had a shower. Junhui, Hoshi and Woozi were the last ones to arrive because they still had to walk from the hotel to the convenience store then back just to eat some spicy noodles – Junhui picked the spiciest one, but it wasn’t still as spicy as he wanted it to be. It was disappointing, but he’s full and he’s thankful that he is. He takes a seat next to Minghao, and leans against the younger boy – feeling tired all of the sudden. Minghao pats his knee and just lets him rest there.

Junhui sees that Wonwoo is on the bed next to Vernon. He’s already wearing his favorite oversized sweater, the cuffs loose from being pulled all the time. Junhui would think he looks extremely cute if he didn’t hear him getting off not long ago.

Seungcheol used that time to talk to everyone. He tells the members that they’ve done well for today’s performance, and that they should all continue doing better in the future. They all promise that they will always give more than a hundred percent for every performance that they do. It’s something that they do often, the pep talk, but it’s comforting and motivating every single time.

Everyone finds their own spot when they decided to watch a film together before going to bed. Junhui lies down on one of the beds, and Wonwoo lies next to him – pressed close together to make room for the other members. It takes every will Junhui could muster not to look at Wonwoo’s crotch and not think about what he heard earlier. It wasn’t the first time he heard him get off. They’re been living together for the past five years, and hearing someone masturbating in the dorm is quite normal – they’re human beings, too. But somehow when Junhui heard Wonwoo do it earlier, it was different. It felt different than hearing Hoshi groaning over the sound of running water and his phone playing music at the dorm’s bathroom. He didn’t feel the need to knock on the door to make him keep his moaning at minimum volume.

Joshua picked an action movie, but more than of them ends up falling asleep around 20 minutes into the film. Junhui keeps his eyes trained on the screen in front of him, but he tilts his head every now and then to glance at Wonwoo to check if he’s still awake. He’s awake, and focused on the film because they’re reached the climax of it. There’s only three – Joshua, Junhui and Wonwoo – left who are awake by then watching the movie.

“Well that was something,” Joshua says in English when the end credits start to roll. “This is easily one of my favorite movies now.”

Jeonghan yawns, waking up exactly at the end. “I didn’t understand anything,” he says as he stretches his arms, all the way up.

Junhui sees Joshua roll his eyes at Jeonghan. He snickers, and so does Wonwoo.

“Of course you didn’t, you slept through the whole thing,” Joshua says, shifting back to Korean. He stands up from the floor. “You’re going to end up asking me to watch it with you again when we get back to Korea.”

Jeonghan sticks his tongue out at Joshua. “You’ll still watch it with me, though.”

Joshua scoffs, and Jeonghan just gives him a knowing look. “Yeah, okay, now help me wake the kids up,” Joshua says, helping Jeonghan to his feet.

 

The four of them wakes up the other members so they could go back to their own hotel rooms. It was surprisingly easy to wake the others, but it was particularly had to wake Seungkwan and Woozi up. Seungkwan does eventually wake up – he just needed to be pulled from the bed and onto the carpeted floor. He whines about it until Vernon closes their hotel room door behind him. Woozi, on the other hand, cannot be bothered to wake up, so Junhui helps putting him on Mingyu’s back to carry him to his and Wonwoo’s hotel room. Junhui kind of expects to see Wonwoo plopped down on the other bed because he disappeared before the whole waking-up-Jihoon-fiasco. But it was Hoshi who he sees, his own roommate.

“Hoshi, why are you here?” Junhui asks, sitting on the bed where Hoshi’s lying on. “Are you going to sleep here?”

“Yeah,” Hoshi answers, voice muffled because of the pillow.

Junhui’s eyebrows furrowed. “Where’s Wonwoo?”

Hoshi shifts on the bed. He turns to face Junhui. “He made me trade rooms with him,” he explains, voice strained and tired. “I think he said something about needing to talk to you.”

Junhui gets more confused. If Wonwoo had something to talk about, he would have talked to him when they were in Seungcheol and Dokyeom’s hotel room. They were lying next to each other for more than two hours, he had that much opportunity. It can’t be about _that_ though, right? He couldn’t have possibly known about it. There’s literally no way for him to know that he was there. Junhui eases up a bit when he rationalizes that, but he’s still confused.

“Okay, good night,” he says to Hoshi, patting his thigh before standing up. Hoshi mumbles something that Junhui can barely understand. He turns off the lights on his way out.

He doesn’t see Wonwoo out in the hallway, so he figures that he must be in the hotel room already. Junhui feels his palms start to sweat. He still doesn’t know what he’s so nervous about. It’s completely illogical to be.

He gets his keycard from his pocket, and uses it to unlock the door. He takes a tentative step into the room, acting like a complete idiot because he doesn’t know what the fuck is happening – but he’s more irritated with himself for being nervous. The situation isn’t really an anomaly to how things work in their group. It has happened before. The members switch rooms all the time, but why is the idea of sharing a room with Wonwoo making him nervous?

Junhui finds Wonwoo on Hoshi’s bed, and he’s busy fiddling with his phone to notice that Junhui has walked in the room.

“Hey,” Junhui says quietly – not trusting his own control over his voice.

Wonwoo looks up and smiles at him. He puts his phone on the nightstand. There was something completely different in the way Wonwoo’s acting – Junhui isn’t imagining it, is he? He watches Wonwoo stand from the bed and walk over to him. He watches as Wonwoo grabs his hand. It makes Junhui’s heart flutter – like a teenager. He’s hyperaware of everything, and it’s making him more anxious than he was when he first stepped into the room.

The smile on Wonwoo’s face makes him swallow the lump that formed in his throat.

“I figured out what I wanted to do to make my first time in New York memorable,” Wonwoo says softly, and the sound of it makes every hair on Junhui’s body stand. “Is it okay if it includes you?”

Wonwoo lift’s Junhui’s hand to his lips then kisses it. Junhui does everything he can so he would not melt right then and there. The moment that’s transpiring in front of his feels like – looks like – something that bloody walked out from his own imagination. Funny thing is though, that in his dreams he had more control over himself, but in reality he’s a mess. He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say, and he doesn’t have any clue what he should do.

Junhui takes a sharp inhale when Wonwoo places a kiss on the corner of his lips. It makes Junhui want to scream because he wants to tell Wonwoo to please kiss him. Just kiss him already, but he couldn’t form any words. He stay quiet, while Wonwoo continues to kiss every part of his face except his lips.

“Wonwoo, what are you doing?” Junhui suddenly blurts out. It makes Wonwoo take a step back, but he has his hands resting on Junhui’s hips.

“I don’t know,” Wonwoo confesses with a laugh. “But I’ve been thinking about doing this for months now.”

Junhui laughs, hard – all his nervousness melting away. “Are you serious?” he asks incredulously – completely not believing what he’s hearing from Wonwoo.

“Junnie, it’s rude to laugh when someone’s trying to be romantic as hell in front of you,” Wonwoo tuts at him, but he still has a small smile on his face.

Junhui rolls his eyes. “Shut up, and please,” he says. “Please just kiss me already.”

It’s Wonwoo’s turn to laugh that time. “As you wish,” he says before his lips meet Junhui’s.

It feels like a tentative kiss. Junhui feels amazing to have Wonwoo’s lips touching his, but they both end up laughing because neither of them moved.

“Stop laughing, you idiot,” Junhui says, slapping Wonwoo’s chest as he lets his laughter subside.

“You’re laughing too!” Wonwoo counters. There was still laughter bubbling in his chest.

“Oh god, just shut up,” Junhui mumbles, laughing again when he finally licks into Wonwoo’s mouth. Wonwoo stumbles back on the bed and hurts his knees when he does. He makes a sound into Junhui’s mouth that makes him pause. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just,” Wonwoo adjusts himself on the bed, “got surprised by the edge of the bed.” He shifts again, but this time he takes Junhui with him. He pushes him onto the mattress – successfully changing their positions – and presses his nose against Junhui’s cheek. “Your skin’s so soft, I never realized.”

It makes Junhui giggle because he cannot believe that Jeon Wonwoo is being soft for him. Wonwoo leans back and glares at him. “I’m sorry, but I never thought I’d live the day when you’re actually going to say things like this to me.”

“That right?” Wonwoo rolls his eyes, but then Junhui sees him looking down at him and licks his lips. “I’m gonna kiss you again, okay?”

“Just do it, stop narrating what you’re going to do,” Junhui challenges which earns a slap on his arm from Wonwoo.

Junhui tips his head up when Wonwoo’s lips brush his. It’s soft and slow with Wonwoo’s hand moving from Junhui’s hips and under his t-shirt. Junhui feels Wonwoo’s warm fingers pressing gently against his skin, trailing up his chest, as Wonwoo runs his tongue over his bottom lip.

“Take this off,” Wonwoo says against Junhui’s mouth. He lifts the hem of Junhui’s t-shirt before removing himself off of Junhui. He winks when Junhui sits up to remove it. He watches Junhui throw his t-shirt to the side before taking his sweater off, along with the t-shirt under it.

“Why are you always so skinny?” Junhui asks, touching Wonwoo’s abdomen – he’s just teasing of course, Wonwoo was never skinny. He’s just lean. “You basically inhale your food after practice.”

“Are you seriously asking me about this right now?” Wonwoo laughs, the laugh where he scrunches his nose adorably. “When I’m shirtless in front of you hot and heavy, and ready for you to ravish me completely?”

That makes something stir in his pants. “Well if you’re going to put it that way,” Junhui says, licking his lips – for full effect. He winks at Wonwoo.

“For the love of –” Wonwoo pulls Junhui to his lap, despite Junhui being quite taller and more built than him. “How many times are we going to tell each other to shut up tonight?”

Junhui feels Wonwoo’s hard cock against his bum when he sits on Wonwoo’s lap. It makes his own cock twitch with excitement. “I don’t know, but fuck you’re hard.”

Wonwoo doesn’t say anything after that, kissing Junhui again. It’s an unconscious movement, but Junhui grinds against Wonwoo’s hard on and it makes him moan into Junhui’s mouth. It was more glorious to hear it up close, Junhui notes to himself. He wanted to hear Wonwoo make more obscene sounds, so he grinds against it again. Wonwoo pulls him closer and cups a hand over Junhui’s crotch – it makes Junhui groan hard and shiver. They shift on the bed again, Wonwoo caging Junhui’s face between his arms. Wonwoo threads his fingers through Junhui’s hair, and angles his head to deepen the kiss. Junhui relishes on the feeling of Wonwoo’s tongue inside his mouth.

They pull away from each other’s lips panting and a complete mess.

“Do you want to?” Wonwoo asks Junhui. It only takes one nod before Wonwoo’s pulling both their joggers off. It leaves them completely bare and on top of each other. It makes Junhui’s mind go wild, he’s scared that his head might blow up any second now – this cannot compete to the amount of time he pictured it happening combined. They’ve seen each other naked countless of times, but this felt so – _so_ fucking different.

The elation Junhui’s feeling doubles when Wonwoo wraps his hand around Junhui’s throbbing cock. It makes him whine when Wonwoo doesn’t do anything but hold it. He’s not surprised about how he much he wants this, wants Wonwoo, and wants him to touch him in every way.

“Are you gonna laugh at this, too?” Wonwoo asks when he pumps it once. Junhui squirms under Wonwoo, and he wants to explode then and there.

“I’m not, no.” Junhui raises a hand to his hair, and threads his fingers through it. Finding it the best thing to grip onto – his sanity is hanging in the balance.

“What are you going to…” Junhui starts to ask, but stops when he feels Wonwoo lick his inner thigh then licks the side of his cock. Wonwoo places his hands firmly on Junhui’s hips to hold him still. Junhui looks at Wonwoo. “Are you sure?”

“Is this you asking me to stop from sucking you off?” Wonwoo laughs against Junhui’s hip, his thumb lazily stroking the skin. “Prefer to just kiss all night?”

“Let me see,” Junhui says, pretending to ponder over the options. It earns him a slap on his thigh, and they both laugh. “Okay, as you were,” he says, voice evidently shaking.

“Tell me when you’re about to,” Wonwoo reminds him. Junhui rolls his eyes, but nods nevertheless before Wonwoo gets on to sucking him off.

He feels Wonwoo’s tongue over the head and sucks gently. It’s something he’s never felt before, and it’s mind-blowing. Junhui knows he’s not going to last long. Wonwoo keeps a loose fist on the base of Junhui’s cock, and squeezes in sync with his mouth. Junhui is panting like mad, and he had to bite his knuckles to stop himself from moaning so loud. He’s afraid that the whole building will hear him get fucked by Wonwoo.

“Ah, shit,” Junhui hisses. He squeezes Wonwoo’s shoulder in an attempt to warn him that he’s very close. “Wonwoo-ya, I’m-” But Wonwoo doesn’t stop and it makes Junhui moan harder. His hands finds their way to Wonwoo’s hair – he pulls, hard. He doesn’t know how he unravels, but he could feel himself releasing with Wonwoo’s mouth still wrapped around his cock and his throat working as he swallows Junhui’s load.

Junhui watches as Wonwoo wipe the corner of his lips. It makes him want to come undone for the second time. He can’t believe that just happened, and he feels exhausted. But he doesn’t relax. He moves to push Wonwoo, pinning him down on the bed.

“Your idea of making this trip memorable is growing on me,” Junhui teases before kissing Wonwoo again. He doesn’t stay there long though, because he knows – feels – how much Wonwoo needs it. “I think we should make this a regular thing, make every place memorable.”

Wonwoo laughs, but asks him to shut up. His voice is hoarse, and Junhui feels himself getting turned on again. He wastes no time, grabs Wonwoo’s leaking cock. He gets used to the weight of it in his hand, it’s different from his own unsurprisingly. It’s also unsurprising how much he wants it in his mouth, he wonders how long has it really been since he felt that way.

“Are you going to wait until tomorrow?” Wonwoo asks, and his voice still hoarse.

Junhui slaps Wonwoo’s thigh. “Tell me if it’s alright, okay?”

“I’ll try in between the moans, so get a move on,” Wonwoo urges him, his bum slightly rising from the mattress to put emphasis on what Junhui is supposed to be paying attention on.

Junhui licks a tentative stripe on the side of Wonwoo’s cock, and Wonwoo groans with hips thrusting a little – Junhui had to put his hands on his hips to hold him down. It felt weird licking someone’s dick. He didn’t imagine actually doing it this early in his life, but he’s glad that he is. He licks again before he takes the head into his mouth, the weight of it awkward on his tongue, but he starts bopping his head up and down – completely unaware if he’s doing it right. Wonwoo’s hips makes the tiniest thrusts, like he’s holding himself down, too.

“Junnie, I’m about to,” Wonwoo says in a low voice. He’s wrecked as he was, he can feel it – knows it to by the sound of his voice. “Oh god.”

He hears Wonwoo’s voice loud and clear, can feel him tugging on his hair but he doesn’t pull away. Junhui swallows every drop of it. It’s tangy, and weird but not really – he doesn’t know how to explain it. He can barely explain what happened, it isn’t exactly like explaining how to use a match to make fire.

“Come here,” Wonwoo says, gesturing Junhui to lie next to him. Junhui makes his way up and plops himself next to Wonwoo. Wonwoo covers them both with the comforter.

Junhui heaves a long sigh. “Well, that was something I didn’t plan on doing this weekend,” he confesses, breathing still unsteady. He looks into Wonwoo’s eyes which are already half-closed from exhaustion.

“It was alright though, isn’t it?” Wonwoo says, laughing a little before using his nose to trace something on Junhui’s cheek. He doesn’t make out what it was. “A perfect way to bookend a trip.”

“You’re going soft on me again, Wonwoo,” Junhui says, snickering as he snuggles closer to Wonwoo. “I’m starting to get used to it.”

“You better because,” Wonwoo gestures a hand between them, “isn’t going to be a one-time thing Wen Junhui.”

Junhui smiles, overflowing with the feeling of contentment. “I’m going to need you to keep your word because I will seriously kick your ass if you take it back.”

Wonwoo only laughs before pressing his lips against Junhui’s again.

。･:*:･✿･:*:･。

Everyone notices how giddy and happy Junhui and Wonwoo are. They both brushed it off, and tells them that they’re just glad that they’re going back to Korea – nobody buys it, but no one asks further questions. Hoshi was the hardest one to convince, though. He keeps coming back to that subject all morning, even until they get down to have breakfast together. He narrows his eyes, and looks at them with distrust. He doesn’t believe that Wonwoo traded rooms at the last minute, and them being all happy the next morning, doesn’t mean anything.

“You two are definitely hiding something, and I’m going to find out,” Hoshi says, very child-like and amusing. Woozi, who’s on the other side of Hoshi, slaps the back of his head.

“You’re twenty-two, stop,” Woozi says before taking a seat.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes at Hoshi and pushes him away. It’s their very own dirty little secret, and they’re planning to keep it that way. There’s no way they’re going to tell anyone about it – not yet, at least.

Wonwoo and Junhui sits next to each other – both wanting to be in close proximity. Junhui feels extra smitten for Wonwoo, and he doesn’t dislike any attention he gets from him today. He doesn’t mind even if the others find it weird that they suddenly become inseparable. He’s happy, and he doesn’t want anything to get in the way of him feeling that way.

Junhui almost chokes on his food though, because Wonwoo rests his hand on Junhui’s lap while they were eating. He rubs it up and down his thigh before letting it rest on his knee. He laughs after he safely swallows his food then turns to bite Wonwoo’s shoulder for being naughty so early in the morning. Wonwoo in turns laughs, his hand going up to his lips to cover it.

It’s going to be fun being like this with Wonwoo. Junhui can already tell.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic (also, my first smut so) please be gentle. Enjoy! But really, look out for more wonhui fanfics soon ♡


End file.
